The Choice
by Kumeko13
Summary: Years have passed since the 7 samurai have saved their village. But when a new threat has taken the place of the Nobuseri. And when the samurai come to help Kanna from this new threat, they also learn that the young Kirara has turned into a beautiful woman who now carries a sword by her side! What will Kambei do? Not to mention Katsushiro. KambeixKirara
1. Chapter 1

Years have passed since the 7 samurai have saved their village. But when a new threat has taken the place of the Nobuseri. And when the samurai come to help Kanna from this new threat, they also learn that the young Kirara has turned into a beautiful woman who now carries a sword by her side! What will Kambei do? Not to mention Katsushiro. KambeixKirara

Chapter one: Lost-and-found.

Authors note: this is in Kirara's point of view, it may change from time to time to different charaters but most of the time Kirara POV. And I do NOT own samurai 7 if I did the other wouldn't have died

"WHERE IS KOMACHI! WHERE IS MY SISTER!?" I had been up for 3 days straight. Komachi had been missing and I had felt guilty the whole time. Maybe I should of given her a little more freedom, but after the death of our grandmother I had been more protective of my younger sister.

"my lady please you have to rest we are certain that the water priestess will return!" one of the village woman tried to reassure me as I began to break back into a cold sweat. I had been ill for sometime the medics tried their best to heal me. The only thing they ever said is that I need rest and ill be fine.

"please lady Kirara rest or you will fall ill and be bedridden again!" I could only sigh and worry, but they were right I hated the thought of not doing anything on weeks end trying to calm my fevers. I could feel myself going down that path. "come now lets get you home." Amara was one of the woman that had came to Kanna after the war with the capital she became a close friend with my grandmother. She too had white hair. But she looked a bit young for her age… some what.

"thank you Amara" I could barely stand on my own feet but I managed to push myself back to my home. I no longer stayed with komachi in the hut we shared with our grandmother. I had moved out of there when I too left kanna. I had taken up the sword 5 years go. 3 years after the war was over.

I had given my crystal to komachi because I no longer was as pour as the rivers and streams. I had no farther use then the fields. Soon many men came to kanna some asked for my hand in marriage, some young as me and some older. Most of them were samurai, I did admire them and I was truly flattered by their words, but I had refused to marry any of them… my heart was still somewhere else as the time… somewhere I had left it and had forgotten about it.

And after the elder had passed he gave Rikichi the honor of being the head of the village. I wasn't surprised when I heard I was glad for him a Sanea. They soon both had a baby boy, Rikichi was full of joy as was Sanea I could see the happiness in her eyes whenever she held him in her arms. I envied their love. I wanted so much to have a family of my own after that, but things changed.

With the number of samurai in the village many of the neighboring villages thought we were plaing another war. That gave suppositions to smaller regions with lords. Many times after that rumor spread assassin had come to kanna and tried to kill Rikichi! I was forced to take the sword.

My dreams were taken from me… again.

…

Another day has passed and no word of my sister. I was bedridden again. My fever rose and I could not move from by bed. My body was limp and I let out a few tears whenever I thought of my younger sister.

"Kirara are you feeling better?" Amara walking into my room was holding a small bucket perhaps filled with the cool spring water. I nodded my head to tell her I was better with my health. She smiled and placed the bucket down beside me. "Here drink this it will make you feel better." She guided the cup of water to my lips.

I gladly drank it. "Thank you…" those were the only words I had spoken to her before she left, keeping the water by my bed in case I need it. I looked over to my side…. My katana and my wakizashi were always right there._ 'I owe those blades my life…' _I thought. '_If only I could say that about someone else…'_ I had just caught myself! Weakly I shook my head what was I thinking!? I sighed and tried to close my eyes. Nothing helped for 5 years I had killed many I first killed someone I could only image the pain that most samurai felt… and for the first time in a very long time I felt alive… alive? By taking a life I felt free!? For a mere instant I had no sense of humanity! And It was at that moment I no longer herd the water spirits.

And from the outside I could hear the crowed of villagers gather. _'whats going on?'_ I asked myself. With what strength I had I ported myself on one elbow.

"its lady Komachi!" one of the villagers yelled… my heart skipped a beat! My sister was back!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm back

**Ok here is chapter 2! Sorry I know these are short chapters but I had a hard time finding my UBS driver ^^' aha… yeah so sorry. Enjoy… don't forget to review ;].**

Chapter 2: I am back!

Authors note: this one is in komachi's point of view. So why did Komachi leave? And what did she come back with? Find out~

**KOMACHI'S POV**

I wonder what sister would do when I come back. Maybe lecture me for taking off on her? I had no idea but that was the most likely explanation.

"um… Komachi?" I looked back behind me.

"yeah what is it katsu?" the green haired samurai looked like he was going to throw up. " haha are you nervous to see sister again?!"

Katsu turned bright red. "W-what? No!"

"yeah right its all over your face!" I laughed out loud when Kiku interrupted. I missed this big idiot a lot. It's a good thing sister didn't know that I had left to go find the samurai that saved us all those years ago. The firsts one I found were Kambei and momotaro. I went to the city of repentance first, I know I would fine one of the two there. yukino gave me and sister kimonos! I thought of wearing mine on the way back but it might get messy.

"Komachi." I heard Kambei and I looked up at him. He didn't change much… well not at all actually, he was still the same old Kambei. He just didn't have a sword with him.

"what is it Kambei?" he paused for a moment before he started talking again, but he didn't look down at me.

"you said kanna village has many samurai there correct?" I nodded my head. "then why look for us when you have capable men waiting to fight for you?"

"yeah I was wondering that to?" gorobei-dono said from the back of the group as he pushed Hehachi who was in a wheelchair. He didn't walk right after the war seeing as his legs were crushed by that big sword. I was amazed he was still alive! But all in all he stay with Gorobei now.

"well you see most of them are more interested in sister then fighting for the village." In the corner of my eye I saw katsu get a bit jealous. "sis isn't impressed at all with them, and most of the time she has to do most of the planning to protect the village. But she cant keep up with the speed of the new assassins coming around. I think she needs a break and who better to protect us then mighty 7 samurai!?" I smiled at them, they returned it even Kambei and Kyuzo. I looked back down _'I wonder if she's ok…'_

"hey sprout?" kiku pulled me from my thoughts "you ok there?"

I smiled up at him. "yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about sister."

For the rest of the journey we walking on talking about the war with the Nobuseri. kiku and I made the whole group laugh until they needed to pee their pants! Even Kambei was in for a few jokes here and there! Who know that guy was such a comedian? Ah, I guess that's what happens when you don't have a sword for a while.

When we made it to wing rock I took in a deep breath, cause after this there was no turning back when I saw sister I was willing to take whatever she had coming at me. Samurai or not she still was my sister and the only family I had left. "lets go!"

…

When we got to the outskirts of the village everyone was confused. There was the large wall made of trees, a fort around the whole village if you will. I saw Kambei scratch the back of his head. "well it seems like you guys have been rather busy while we were gone?" Kambei joke and I smiled.

"yup wait until we get inside!"

"ah? What's inside!?" kiku looking concerned like he might see a whole city inside. I laughed and showed them the way to the entrance.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"huh?" we all turned to face the person who swy us. I thought it was the assassins, but I wasn't scared at all after all I had kiku with me.

The person who had seen us was none other the great annoying Hetoshi! I hated that guy, so did sis he was always trying to show off in front of her and stuff. I just thought what he did was stupid, I think sis did to, but the whole village loved him and called him the best samurai in kanna. 'best'? yeah right sis can do so much better!

"Hetoshi its me Komachi!" I step out of the group. Hetoshi's jaw dropped to the ground.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WATER PRIESTESS, THE WHILE VILLAGE HAS BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!?" I smiled… the idiot blow my cover.

"Komachi…?" Kambei came to my side.

"aha, yes Kambei-sama?" he didn't look please although he did wear a smile… and evil smile.

"I thought you said you had permission to come and find us?"

"did I say 'permission'? I meant I ran away from home to make thing easier for sister." He still smiled at me I could tell he was holding back the frustration. But that came out a little when he started ruffling my hair… hard.

"hey ow!" I moved his hand away but by the time I did my hair was a mess. I heard Kambei sigh like sister does when she disappointed with me.

"I'm very sorry." He bowed to Hetoshi… why him he should do that to Rikichi or sister… I was pretty sure she would blush and forgive me right away with Kambei there.

"I'm not" kiku said. Finally someone who gets it, "I don't like this guy!"

"excuse me? I am the greatest swordsman in kanna village! Soon I will also make lady Kirara my wife!"

I started laughing " yeah right sister doesn't even like you! She can kick your butt any day! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT SPROUT!" both kiku and me started putting Hetoshi down, no way was he getting sister after all she still loved Kambei no matter what she did she couldn't hide it, well not from me anyways.

"ok that is enough you two." Kambei ordered, kiku and I hushed ourselves. Kambei explained everything to Hetoshi who agreed to let us all in. I made a funny face as I walked pass Hetoshi; sticking my tongue at him and pulling the skin from below my eyes down, and kiku just put his hand on the side of his head.

When we got back inside the whole village came and gathered around us.

" its lady komachi!" I waved at Miko one of the villager who saw me… but where was sister?

**Don't worry you'll find out how ALL the 7 samurai still managed to make it out of the war alive ;). Just keep reading and review plz.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cold and Warm

**Author's note: ok this isn't kirara's point of view this my friends is Kambei's! I just couldn't wait to have the smexy samurai come into play. The samurai are back and Komachi believes her sister is still in love with Kambei. Is that true or false? ;D have fun reading.**

**KAMBEI"S POV**

* * *

Chapter 3: cold and warm.

We arrived in the village. Komachi had lied to me the entire time. I do hope Kirara can forgive me for taking my time finding the other? If I had known that the village was looking for the girl endlessly I would of brought her back myself and save them the trouble. Oh well cant change things now.

Hetoshi was the man who led us into the village… even I had not been convinced he was the best in all of kanna if he was then it didn't surprise me Komachi went to find us. But that was not what I was questioning. What did komachi mean when she said Kirara could kick Hetoshi's butt? I sigh and let it get go.

When we came inside the villagers ran over to the new water priestess. They were glad to see her, but I saw new face many of which I had not seen during the war. And those face took a step back when they lied their eyes one us

"who are they?

"they could be good for nothings"

They talked as thought we couldn't hear, Kikuchyo was obviously really to say something, "HEY-" I stopped him by lifting my hand. He looked down at me, and I shook my head. _It would be best if I handled this kikuchyoi._ He nodded and allowed me to explain yet again.

Komachi was looking around perhaps for Kirara. " my name is Shimada Kambei, we are the 7 samurai that saved this village 8 years ago. My deepest apologize for the absents of lady Komachi." I bowed and the other fallowed after.

"yeah sorry about that I mean Kanna village is like a second home to us all so you see we came back to make sure that its safe and sound… plus you guys make the best rice around!" Heheachi waved and smiled at the farmers. They seemed pleased by his complement.

"KOMACHI!" I hear a formulary voice and then I saw her. Kirara ran from a hut. It wasn't the one she shared with her grandmother and komachi.

"SISTER!" I watched as the girl ran to her elder sister… and for some reason I could not take my eyes off her. Kirara's bags had grown out split to both sides of her face passed her red brown eyes. What was this felling? I looked over at Katsushiro, he was a man now but as he watched Kirara I could still see that child in him. I smiled.

"(cough cough)" I looked over at the two.

"huh?"

"SISTER!?" Komachi's voice was filled with worry I quickly ran to their aid

" are you alright?" I asked while placing my hand and Kirara's forhead _'she's burning up!'_ now I was concerned. Shichiroji to came to my side "let take her home to reast." He nodded and got up.

"where does she stay." Shichiroji asked.

"sister stay in the hut she ran out of." Komachi answered.

I was about to lift Kirara up and carry her to her hut when she opened her eyes and looked at me. I looked back with concerned eyes of my own. I wasn't sure what she said, her lips moved ever so slightly be for she closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest her body against mine… funny for a fever kirara's body was cold and almost lifeless.

"is she alright?" Katsushiro came to my side when I lifted her up.

"she'll be fine all she needs is rest for the time being." I reassured him and followed Shichiroji and komachi to the hut. And during that brief moment I could feel her body warm… was because of my own?

"set her down." I did as komachi asked. With care a placed the former water priestess onto the bed.

"Shichiroji."

My old mate looked up at me. "yeah what is it Kambei-sama?"

"I want you to find out what is going on here." He looked at me in confusion. "I will stay with lady Kirara until she wakes." He gave me an odd look.

"ooooh… I see." He smiled and got up. "lets go Komachi take to the village elder."

Komachi looked at him. "the village elder past away 7 years ago." Both Shichiroji and I looked at komachi. "DON'T WORRY THE NEW HEAD OF THE VILLAGE IS NONE OTHER THEN GOOD OLD RIKICHI!" she said in somewhat of a yell. We both smiled to hear this.

"alright then take care you two ~3." Shichiroji said with a smile… I think im going to kill soon…

* * *

**Yes yes I know Kambei is a BIT ooc but what's a girl got to do huh? Haha anyways please review I need to know if I should change things or do more to this… and no im not turning into a KiraraxKatsushiro! IDK why I just don't like that pairing! Maybe its cuz Katsushiro looks to much like a girl… DON'T KILL ME FANGIRLS OF KATSU! Im his senseis' fangirl remember ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Mine

**Authors note: ok now we are back to kirara's view point. Now what could be going on in the former water priestess's head at this point hmm? Kambei is back and so are the others will she be happy to know she gets a brake for a bit? Read and find out.**

**KIRARA'S POV**

Chapter 4: Mine.

Was Komachi really back? Or was it just a dream brought on by the fever? I couldn't tell… not when I saw him… what on earth was he doing here? Or was he really even here to being with? This was more of a nightmare then a peaceful and hopeful dream… to have him see me like this… to have him know the crimes I have made and the live I have taken… I couldn't bear to have him know anything.

_To have him know that I had broken my promise…_

"sister… sister?" the gentle voice was slowly bring me back… but who did it belong to? My eyes felt like led my lips felt as though they would break apart from the dryness it worn.

"Lady Kirara…" another voice? It seemed to be… this one male. Slowly eyes that felt as though they were not mine opened… I didn't want them to open, fear wanted them closed for all eternity. Fear wanted nothing to do with what I might see, the faces they will see… his face. But they opened anyways, against their own will.

"SISTER YOUR UP!" those eyes saw a young girl… but who was she? These eyes could not tell.

A voice that was not mine spoke… the voice was weak, and it came from dry lips that moved… I could feel them move… but it was not my desire to have them move or even say a word. "k-koma-chi…"

"AHA!" she smiled and called over others… and these eyes wanted to badly to close. But they stayed open, not wanting to listen to the voice that screamed to them in my head. If these eyes were mine they cry, tears shed from every angle, never stopping. These dry lips would beg for the life of water. This body would run! Run from all of this and hide in the darkest of place not wanting to be found.

"is she alright?" and there he was… the one fear wanted nothing to do with… but the one this body yearns for.

"oh sister will be find as long as she rest." Sister? Even after everything I am still given that name? ha… so like her. After all wasn't I a monster not but a few days ago? How I miss the carelessness of youth.

"lady Kirara the samurai are back!" Rikichi hovered of my body, he wore a smile on his face.

"isn't this great?" Sanea came around holding the hand of her son. "now we have nothing to fear and you can rest even more."

"please don't worry we will stay and fight just as we did with the Nobuseri!" those eyes looked up and saw one of the 7 samurai… Katsushiro, always so argent!

"HECK YEAH THIS TIME I'LL BE SURE NOT TO FALL INTO PIECES!" clumsy and always loud, yet funny Kiku.

Somehow I found myself getting annoyed…

"so please take all the time you need and re-" I stopped Rikichi… I was not about to be told to rest and leave everything to the 7.

"REST!?" Rikichi stepped back as I used the very little power I had to push this body from its place on the bed. "ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS!?" fury and rage… this was more like… this body was mine again. "DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND WE ARE SAFE!" everyone who sat or stand in my hut flinched… I wasn't even looking at them and yet with **my** eyes, which were still locked to the floor, could see that they were surprised. What? Were they waiting for a gentle woman to speak to them? What nonsense.

"sister?" and to my side Komachi was ready to go into tears again. Did I really scare her this much?

"why are they here?" with a stern voice and cold eyes I looked over at my younger 'sister'… or Komachi… seeing as by now I was a monster again. "well?"

"I-I…" I could see her shake.

"enough." And there he was… Shimada Kambei. "she wanted to help this village… just as you did." Placing me into this? How cliché, to go that low.

With all the power I had, which by now was none. I was moving on will alone. Kambei stood where he was as he watched my every move. Weakened legs walked with strong steps. Weary eyes looked at him with pure energy. And limp arms reached for him and with a mighty grip, graded a good amount of his clothing, almost wanting to lift him from the floor. Even as we ever face to face. A lost gentle voice, nearly yelled, but contained, an ever so slightly whispered one word held a thousand emotions.

"LEAVE."

**Bet you didn't see that coming did you? ;D. Well there you have it chapter four. Now the is heat up! What will Kambei do now?! Will he leave? I guess you have to find out in chapter 5. Keep reading and please review even though I don't care for it… I just think I would be nice… but then the thought of wanting to review is nice to. But please review and help me out here a bit ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5: Stay

**Author's note: hmm? Lets see whos POV should this one be? Well I had an idea of having Kambei back in but this is a hardcore drama chapter and- *covers mouth* oops… ah… anyways I think kiku wants a turn to have a few words what do you think its show time for all our fav. S7 character KIKUCHIYO! Ok Kirara told Kambei and the others to LEAVE. But was that really to them all or just Kambei himself? Ohh that's a tough one huh? Haha well-read and find out **

**KIKUCHIYO'S POV**

Chapter 5: Stay.

Holy cow!? Did Kirara just yell!? I don't know about everyone else but if I was still fully human I would have carped my pants just now! I mean she yelled! And at Kambei no less! I THOUGHT SHE 'LOVED' THE GUY! I mean who wouldn't? I DO! Well not like that kind of love! Come on people stay with me!

"Kirara want are you doing?" yeah some old lady came into the hut while Kambei and Kirara were having a face-off.

"Amara!" little Komachi literally ran to the old hag… well I don't think 'Little'… but still she ran! "PLEASE HELP!"

"Kirara lay back down. Your pushing your body past its own limits!" well at less I ant bored like I thought I would be.

"listen to her." Kambei said… but Kirara said nothing, while Katsu watched on to see what would happen more than any of us were. Oh boy LOVE-TRIANGLE! "and we are not leaving" go Kambei set her straight!

"you fools go before its to late. Before they find you here! Before they know who you are! PLEASE LEAVE NOW!"

"huh!?" ok I think we're all confused…? Mainly Kambei.

Tears started to form… ok back up! A moment ago she wanted us to leave and I mean it sounded like she meant it to! But know it kinda feels like she does really want us to stay? "please go…" her grip loosened and I think if it weren't for Kambei… who caught her by the way… Kirara would have gone face first onto the floor. "your presences here could put us all in greater danger." What was she talking about? Heck we beat the Nobuseri what is there we can't beat! We took down the capital! Defeated ukyo! I nearly go smashed by that large airship if I hadn't for that huge sword lying around!

"tell me." Woah-ho-ho-ho! What this? Kambei comforting Kirara? He has his arms around her! And Kirara is letting her whole body rest against Kambei like no tomorrow! I bet Katsu is ready to break out the sword Kambei gave to him! Hahaha man this is great!

And on top of which im not sure if kirara's face is red because of her fever or because Kambei is holding her! Hahaha but who cares really, aside from Katsushiro? "You're the leader of the 7 samurai who saved our village 8 years ago you tell me, what would any army would do if their target where to gain higher security." Ohhhh… now I get it… I think?

I heard Kambei sigh. "here take her." Aw man I guess the show is over. Seeing as Kambei was ready to hand Kirara over to the old woman. "lay her back down."

"of course great samurai."

But just as Kambei was ready to give her over to Amara. Kirara grad onto him again, this time by his sleeves. "Wait!" I am not bored anymore! Looking back at each other again Kirara asked one question. "what are you going to do?"

"lay back down and rest." With that Kambei walked to the door. "when you wake up again you'll now the choice I have made." He walked out, just like that.

All of us were amazed… but Kirara wasn't.

"well that's Kambei for you." Heihachi joked. "I don't think I'll ever understand that guy even those he is our leader."

"you got that right Heihachi. But even so its funny how we will follow him anywhere." Gorobei and Heihachi both smiled. I didn't really care I was going to stay one way or the other! I didn't have a near death experience to save this village and have that go to waste if it gets burned down by same wanna be ninjas!... "huh?" hold on was it just me or did I just hear Kirara say 'fool' or 'fools'? ah.., it didn't matter…

**Ok there you go and now the pairing sets off! Haha I love kiku! doing his POV was fun xD my sister keep calling me a Baka and said I should of done this chapter in Katsushiro POV. But i said "screw that! It has to be kiku!" haha anyways review and wait for the next chapter. Ask me question and give me ideas I'll be sure to give your ideas credit if they are placed somewhere in the story :) don't be shy people cuz we all know kiku isn't.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

_**Author's note: **__**ok sorry for the delay on this story… my sister and I were complaining about who Kirara should be with… of course I said Kambei and she wanted Katsushiro. So I told her I would give Kirara a small scene with Katsu to shut her up! But this is a KambeixKirara story! Im not changing that… I just think those two need a story of their own for once.**_

_**Oh and fro here on out in changing the point of views so no more character POVs… blame my sister for that.**_

_**Here we go…**_

chapter 6: the truth

the day was long Katsushiro wonder alone after the scene with his former teacher and the women he once loved… well at less he thought he once loved. But the pain in his chest lingered long enough to realize what he was feeling. With a long sigh of frustration the youngest of the 7 samurai went about his business.

Kanna village had truly changed from when he was last here. Home were rebuilt and they were larger than before, the dirt paths in the villager were similar to the roads of a city… and a there was one house that truly caught his attention, A large mansion like home in the center of the village. " when did they put this here?"

"amazing!"

Katsushiro turned to see Gorobei and Heihachi as they came up behind him. "Heihachi-Dono Gorobei-dono, what bring you two here?" with a bow he greeted the two.

They returned the bow with a slight nod of their head. "well I guess the villagers have been busy since we left." Heihachi said with a smile.

"tell me about it. I wonder who lives here?" Gorobei moved from his place behind Heihachi's wheelchair to take a better look at the building.

And as thought reading their minds Rikichi slip opened the door only to see 3 of the former samurai standing at the entrance of his home. "great samurai what brings you all here?"

"Rikichi you live here?!" in disbelief all 3 samurai felt their jaws drop to the ground.

….

" here, you all must of had a long journey. My apologizes, to trouble you all with another problem Kanna village now faces." Rikichi said as he lead the samurai deeper in to his home.

"ah, its ok Rikichi. Coming here this time was a lot easier seeing as we weren't being hunted by the Nobuseri." Rikichi chuckled to Heihachi's remark.

" that was one journey I will never forget, be sure." Rikichi finally opened a door that lead into a room with a table and hot tea waiting.

Katsushiro was the first to walk in. "Rikichi-san this is amazing." Heihachi followed in by Gorobei stunted by the room. The large living quarters was the size of four of the houses they saw when coming into the village.

It took one look at the samurai for Rikichi to understand what they were thinking. "yes the house was big enough… but when we looked around it was ridiculous!"

"geez Rikichi it must be nice to live in a place like this." Gorobei strolled Heihachi to the near table and helped the former engineer to the floor to sit beside him and the others.

Katsushiro took his place next to Rikichi " so tell us Rikichi what is going on here in the village? With so many samurai why do you need us to come. Why is there even other samurai here?" his patients were running low, Katsushiro need to know just WHAT was going on.

With a heavy sigh Rikichi pouring a cup of tea for each samurai including himself. "you're not going to like it Katsushiro, after all it does involve lady Kirara and…" he was cut off a slam on the table, the cup that were filled splashed hot tea in the surrounding area.

"I don't care about lady Kirara I just want to know what happened here." Katsushiro's voice was stern.

Gorobei and Heihachi both looked over to one another, "Katsushiro let the man talk if it involves Kirara we should know more about it."

Heihachi agreed. "Gorobei-dono is right. We need to know about this from beginning to end."

With that Katsushiro huffed and turned his head. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the former water priestess now.

Rikichi felt the tension grow in the room. Surely the topic of the woman would only farther increase the young man's ideals of the leader water priestess.

"I think I know what it is." With intension in his eyes Heihachi looked at the young man he had fought side by side with against the Nobuseri. He knew about Katsushiro's affections for the lovely Kirara, but he also knew about the girls high affections for Kambei. And remembering the scene between the two back at he said woman's home, he was sure that left Katsushiro with mixed feeling yet again.

" its about what happened with Kambei-sama and lady Kirara right, or am I mistaken?"

All four looked up to see a formulary face leaning on door. "Shichiroji-dono?"

The former pilot walked over and crouched down next to the young man with green hair. Facing him face to face. "your mad because you think lady Kirara is still in love with Kambei-sama aren't you Katsu." It was more of a statement then a question. All Katsushiro could do is sigh and look away without saying a word. "look kid if we want to know what is wrong we have to know every detail of whats going on from beginning to end, whether we like the story of it all or not." Shichiroji took his eyes away from him to look over to Rikichi giving him a nod to tell the story.

With shirchiroji's approval Rikichi began the story.

**TBC**

_**Well there is chapter 6. Things have changed from chapter one like to format and text… but all in all I think its alittle better. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Kanna's Tale

_**Arthurs note: the story of Kanna's new war. So who took the place of the Nobuseri? And why did they take that place? Whats with all the new samurai and how will our 7 heroes will survive this new threat, will they survive? Well before any of that is answered Kanna's tale must first be under stood.**_

_**Ok I don't own samurai 7 or 7 samurai at that /_\ yes its so sad I think a lot of us want to own it but we can't so please don't sew me I have no money plus even if did you'll won't get much out of this Rez girl.**_

Chapter 7: Kanna's tale

"_Kirara come back in you'll catch a cold." An aged voiced came from within the home of the Mekomari._

_From within the frozen rain of the cold winter days the figure of a young woman stood thinking of the painful past and the even more painful futurt. "yes grandmother, one moment please." The gentle voice fell from soft lips. They were drawn from sadness._

"_water priestess?"_

_Kirara turned to face the person at the door. " im coming Rikichi."_

"_please hurry Sanea wants you, as well as your grandmother."_

"_tell her I'll be right there." with that Rikichi left back inside but not without thinking sad thoughts of the young girl. After all she was the right age to be married. He could only image how she felt._

"_she said to give her a moment longer." Rikichi sat back down on the floor next to his wife._

_Sanea looked concerned and focused her attention back to the young girl. "why is Kirara so distanced Tetsu?" _

_With a sigh the elder woman shook her head not sure how to answer. Even she wasn't sure what was wrong with her granddaughter. "I'm not all too sure Sanea my dear Kirara has had many things on her mind."_

"_yes, that is true… its been nearly a whole year since the samurai left." Rikichi could only remember the thought of what Kirara was thinking. Maybe she made a huge mistake in picking Kambei-sama over Katsushiro. Or it be that she still truly misses the white-clad samurai himself. _

"_I think sister misses the samurai."_

"_I think so too Komachi." Sanea said as the stroked the girl head._

"_my granddaughter has to get pas that all. I know it well be difficult but she is a strong person." With that Sanea, Rikichi and Komachi nodded their heads in agreement. Not before they heard a gentle giggle at the entrance of the door. " kirara…"_

"_please say no more." Kirara lifted her hand to stop her grandmother from saying anything further. "truly it has nothing to do with the samurai."_

"_i-it doesn't?" all three looked at each other in question. "but then what could it be?" Rikichi asked. If that was not the case then what?_

_Kirara smiled and took a set next to Komachi and Sanea. "if you don't believe it quite simple," she paused before going on. " Kambei told me not to wait for him… and with that I made the promise that I would not break it, that much is certain. As for Katsushiro, well I could of hardly believe the words he said when he told me he would never let go of my hand… I always knew he could never keep that promise… not only that it was a foolish promise to make in the first place."_

_The room was silent an Kirara reached out to pour herself a blow of the sour her grandmother created._

"_well, its good to know you are fine..."_

_Everyone in the room looked up. "elder what are you doing here? And in the snow no less." Kirara's voice said flatly._

"_I could ask you the same thing when I saw you standing out in the same snow I was in moments ago my dear." Kirara looked at the elder and smiled. After all he did have a point. "there is peace here now my dear."_

"_yes there is I am joyous to know this." Tetsu looked back at her granddaughter and aback at the elder._

"_so what brings you here?" she asked and looked up as Kirara fetched one more blow._

"_there is someone here for Kirara…" the said girl didn't turn at the mention of her name. "and he is samurai." But with that one word she frozen and stared wide eyed, unable to think clearly._

"_a samurai here?" Sanea looked at Rikichi. "did he say why?_

"_yes he did." The elder placed on the previous water priestess. "he is outside if you wish to speak to him."_

_Kirara froze still taking her time to think about what to do…_

"_lady Kirara you shouldn't keep him waiting."_

"_huh?" she turned to see Sanea smiling down at her with a blanket in hand. "S-sanea…"_

"_here one for you and him." Kirara nodded and took the blankets from her hands and walk out._

_Rikichi mind was wondering if it was one of the 7 "elder?"_

"_yes Rikichi?"_

"_could it be Ka-"_

"_no…" he was completely cut off by the elders sudden reply. "it isn't Kambei or Katsuhiro,,, or any of the 7 great samurai," his voice grew cold. "what reason would any of them have for coming back?"_

_Rikichi put his head down in utter agreement. After all, the elder was right. Kambei had no reason to return to kanna, even if he had not told Kirara not to wait for him, he wouldn't return. As for Katsushiro, well he was samurai, fight one battle after another, no longer seeking the care of the girl. And the others well they all needed time to heal their bodies. Gorobei was shot and could barely walk, Heihachi couldn't walk anymore, Kikuchiyo, well le was in pieces it would take years to repair him, and Kyuzo just nearly escapade death. The red clad samurais pure will the live on in hopes to fight Kambei was truly incredible._

"_but in the end their tides with us have ended…"_

"_what was that Rikichi?" Sanea looked over to her husband._

"_ah did I say that out loud?" Rikichi scratched the back of his head._

"hold on one minute!"

With a heavy sigh Rikichi stopped the story. "what is it this time Kikuchiyo-san?"

The robotic man moved from his spot to move closer to Rikichi much like a young child. "how dose that explain anything? The samurai was not Kambei or Katsushiro or any of us for that! What do he have to with all of this?!"

"actually he is right, how?" the street performer had heard many tales in the past, bu this was somewhat different, if he did say so himself.

"I'll tell you how…"

"huh?" all heads once again turned to the door.

"hey it you sprout!" Kikuchiyo got up and went to see the young water priestess. "so you know how that one samurai changed the faith of kanna huh?"

Komachi nodded her head. "of course Kirara is my sister after all."

"oh right so ah who was the samurai?"

The water priestess made her was next to Rikichi and sat down. "I'll tell you all since Kambei and Amara are making sure sister get some sleep." Katsushiro huffed and turned his head. "seems you still don't like that fact that that sister might still like Kambei-sama huh kats?"

"shut up and get on with you story…"

Komachi's eyes filled with grief. "Rikichi is telling the truth… everything he has told you so far is nothing more then that… and the samurai who came that day was the very first that came to our village… an the one who changed sister forever…"

TBC

_**AGH! Chapter 7 done and done! But sadly kanna's tale is not yet finished. Neither is Kirara's… with mixed feeling Katsushiro rejects the former water priestess. Not only that is Kambei haing second thought of the woman now too? Find outing chapter 8! ;D**_

_**Im try to post as many chapter as I can… seeing as these are short chapters I can do 2-3 chapter a day. I would do long chapter but I think that's to much of a hassle forme I still got homework to do :0. But anyways hope there are KambeiKirara fans out there and as I said before those two need more stories! After all love has no age limit, has no gender bearers, and has no end ;)! **_


	8. Chapter 8: Kanna's Tale part 2 the scar

_**Arthurs note: ok yes im posting chapter a whole lot quicker then possible most writers but that's because I finish home work faster than most people… and I get really really bored… (cough cough) anyways here is chapter 8! Now we get to see what Kambei thinks on the whole situation.**_

_**Chapter 8: Kanna's tale part 2, the scar.**_

"so Rikichi wasn't making this all up?"

"no he wasn't kiku." Komachi looked over to her sidekick with a faint smile that quickly vanished. "what happened that day marked the beginning of all the samurai here… and their one and only reason… to make sister their wife"

"oh so Kirara is popluar among the men is she." Goroei joked as he listened on.

"well yes if that's how you see it… but sister doesn't."

Heihachi reached for the riceballs that where placed on the table during the time of the story and begain to each one after another. " I don't get it."

"get what?" Katsushiro asked.

"well a young girl with a broken heart, and plenty strong samurai aroung, you think she would want to find comfort from one of them." Heihachi explained and he forced donw ever single grain of rice. "maybe she was-"

"was still in love with sensei at that time…"

"yeah just like that Katsusi-…. Ooohhhh… oopps…" with a glare the youngest samurai placed his hand on the sword given to him by the very same man. His grip held tight… what was his sensei doing right now? Shouldn't he be here getting this information?

"it doesn't matter Heihachi-dono im over it… Kirara should find happpieness wherever she sees fit."

"well that's noble of you."

With a smile the green haird samurai let his grip lose and face Komachi. "so tell us more, thanks to Kikuchiyo-dono's interupstion."

"hey watch it katsu!"

A single nod from Rikichi was all the girl need to continue the story.

….

Meanwhile

…

the sound of water dripped from a white cloth, held by experienced and tattoo ones at that. The leader of the 7 samurai was kneeled by the side of the former priestess as he place the said cloth on her forehead to lower the fever.

"don't you worry samurai-sama, lady Kirara will be fine." Amara came over to place her elder hands on Kambei shoulders to reassure the samurai that he should go and let the woman rest.

"tell Amara-san…" Kambei voice held no emotion, and his question was plan, but even that didn't fool the old woman.

With a smile Amara got up from her place and looked down at the samurai. "don't you worry, after all its natural to worry about those you care about." Kambei did not stir from his spot. " if its information you want I think it best to go see Rikichi-san, he must already be with the other samurai that accompanied you here."

With that the white-clad samurai looked up at her. "Rikichi you say." A nod from Amara was all he need to convince him that Rikichi had indeed have the information he needed, but that wasn't enough to get him to move from his place next to the elder water maiden. "I can wait for lady Kirara to waken, I would like to her it from her lips then any others, thank you Amara-san."

Amara couldn't help but let out a gentle laugh. "my my my Kambei-sama to think I was wrong about you my lad."

"what was that?" he arched his brow to her statement.

"you reject the girl and now you can't leave her side."

"I am only curious to know what happened here!" Kambei shot back.

Amara headed for the door. "sure you are." With that she left, Kambei took a glimpse outside. The sun was setting and he could see the men preparing for the night to come. And when the door closed he only saw the outline of the wood as the shadows danced from the fireplace. He then closed his eyes aware he still had to see to the woman on the floors needs if she were to wake.

During the time he briefed in to sleep, allowing himself to venerable to nights illusions. Within his dream he dreamt of the great war. They were not uncommon dreams, he had then nights at a time, even for years and they would never seem to fade, but this night was different. The Great war's days and night of terror faded, and replaced but a gentle voice.

"_Kambei-sama. Kambei-sama" _

The voice was none other than the water priestess in her former youth, innocent and untainted by the sorrows of life and its misfortunes.

"_Kambei-sama."_

Her voice faded and so did her face.

"_lady Kirara!"_

_He found himself reaching out, wanting to make sure she was safe from any harm that came her way._

"Kambei-sama…"

Then her face had disappeared from his sight.

"_LADY KIRARA!"_

In a panic Kambei ran, although it had felt like he was running before he started; heart pounding within his chest, legs burnig from a long distance run, sweat droping, breath gasping.

"_Lady Kirara?"_

"_Kambei-sama."_

He turned and saw the same long brown hair. He let out a sigh in relief. But when he looked back up, what he saw was not the same young girl, instead a woman. She stood and the land where the battle with the capital was won. Where their lives were put on the line, and though he could not see her face he saw what lied in her hand.

"_Kambei-sama."_

This time her voice was empty, the flower held in her hand crushed but her fist as it turned into dust and vanished as it was spewed but the passing breeze. Then she turned to face him.

"_I have kept my promise…"_

Like her voice her eyes were just as empty. There was a chill that ran down his spine as he looked at her.

"_I am not waiting for you."_

…

With that he woke and his heart pounding within his chest. He then looked back down at the woman on the floor the same one that had entered his dreams. As he watched he traced to outline of her face, the light in the room was dim, due to the flames for the fire as they died down. As he traced and placed eery detail of her into his mind he came across her bangs. They did not cover her forehead as the once did in the past, they had grown and now they covered each side of her face.

Kirara, even in sleep she felt the uneasiness of a presence within her home. "huh?"

"so your awake."

From the dim light Kirara saw the figure, and the face she never expected "k-kambei-sama…"

Then she turned her face, allowing her bangs to fall from her cheeks. Kambei froze in his spot "k-kirara…" a horror look was cast on his face as he look and saw in disbelief.

"huh?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" then all at once he lipped forward and sat her up with care. "this scar… what happened?!"

Kirara frozen. "Kambei…"

**TBC**

_**Ok there is our small Kambei Kirara scene… you'll learn more about that scar in the next chapter and how it really look. Kambei is a bit OOC but come on lets face it its Kambei! Xp anyways hope you enjoy. I am try to post as many chapter as I can before school is over… FYI I live on the Navajo reservation, yeah that's right I'm Native American (full blooded Navajo tribe)… but anyways its hard to get access to internet out here. The nearest place with free WI-FI is 30 miles from my house! Yeah it sucks! Xp but I love it out here… well get ready for some more chapters I have coming up ;D. **_


	9. Chapter 9: kanna

**Arthurs note: ok back the the story again. So, so far we see that Kambei is alittle freaked out about the scar and the side of kirara's face. Now we learn about the samurai and her scar ;)**

**I don't own samurai 7! (wish I did but I am not getting pay for this sadly) oh well I guess **

**Im not the best writer in the world but like I always say "I tried, cant blame me for that!" haha **

**But doing this story I kind of really though about what Kirara was feeling having Kambei and Katsushiro back in her life. :O**

Chapter 9: kanna's tale part 3: only one wish.

"_but in the end theirs tides with us have ended."_

"_huh? Did you say something Rikichi?"_

"_ah did I say that out load." Rikichi scratched the back of his head._

_Sanea gave her husband look of question and shook her head. "no never mind."_

_Rikichi looked down at his empty bowl, thoughts ran through his mind, but not just his. Young Komachi was more or less thinking the same thing. _

"_don't worry the two of you." The elder, with a clam face looked at the two, "Kirara will be happy to know the reason the samurai is here."_

"_will she elder? What news did the samurai bring with him?" Tetsu truly wanted to know, if it was something that can make her granddaughter smile again its was all she need to know._

"_he only wishes one thing, and that is to…"_

_Outside Kirara stood face to face with the strange new samurai that had come to see her out of nowhere. He wore a blue kimono with a flower pattern and had a disho set at his waste. His hakamas was gray, with a white obi wrapped around his hip. "you should come inside great samurai you could catch a cold if you stay out here?"_

_The samurai smiled, after all he had never meet such a modest woman as Kirara. "it quite alright my lady. But you should use those blankets for yourself, I won't be needing them." He got up and moved his black hair from his face. "my name is Tenshi Otori." Tenshi was just as tall as Kambei or perhaps Gorobei. He had dark blue eyes and a lovely smile._

"_so hes the samurai that came for sister?" Komachi, Sanea and Rikichi watched the scene from behind the window, making sure they were not to be seen._

"_he quite hansom, Kirara sure is a luckly one." Sanea said, before she was interrupted by a cough from her husband. "I'm only kidding dear."_

_Unaware of the three that watched them Kirara wrapped the blanket around her as she held the other in her hand. "if you are unwilling to go inside please make it quick what you wish to tell me."_

_Tenshi smiled._

_Kirara took a step back as he came closer to her. _

"_I wish for only one thing, my lady please give me the greatest of honor and… become my wife!"_

_Kirara said nothing, she was more then shocked by his words._

…

"did she take it!?" Kikuchiyo leaped forward at Rikichi. "WELL?"

"K-Kikuchiyo?" Rikichi fell back when the red samurai came within an inch of his face."

"yeah I mean if a good looking guy like that came along, wouldn't any girl jump to marry him?" Gorobei scratched the back of his head, while Heihachi nodded with he's statement, his mouth to full of rice to say words of his own.

Shichiroji how ever knew a little better. "well a year just went by, the girl probably still has mixed feelings."

"Mixed feelings you say." Katsushiro could only think about Kirara and her feelings for his sensei… he wondered if even now she still had them.

"no she didn't."

"huh?" all heads turned to the darkened doorway."

"WHOSE THERE? COME ON SHOW YOURSELF!" Kikuchiyo was the first to reach for his sword.

"man you a'tay put a lamp or something there Rikichi." Gorobei joked.

"I suppose you're right Gorobei-sama, but if I had to guess, it sounds like Kambei-sama… am I right?"

And from the dark the white clad samurai walked into the room… all you could her was the silent shifting of pain full laughter. Kambei ignored it and sat down next to Shichiroji who couldn't help but ask.

"k-kambei-sama… what happened to your face?"

the older samurai sigh at the memory. "apparently I got a little too close for comfort, so… lady Kirara slapped me. Any other questions?" the whole group was silent, until Gorobei burst into laughter along with roji.

"YEAH I GOT ONE! HOW CLOSE DID YOU GET FOR HER TO WHACK YOU OLD MAN? HAHAHAHA!"

"HE HAS A POINT KAMBEI SAMA!" Shichiroji followed Gorobei's lead… after all it wasn't everyday when you get to see your old commander blush.

"just bring me some sake." was Kambei's answer to their question. And then the whole room was laughing at the red mark across the said mans face.

Back at Kirara's home. The said women lend against the door, the one she ended up though Kambei out after the slapped him for getting to close to her. Never before did anyone dare to get that close to her, and on top of which he did not leave like she asked him to.

"BAKA why did you come back?!" she cursed them all for even coming back to this place. "why did you come back?"

Then for the first time in years, Kirara feel to her knees. He told her not to wait for him, he told her that his heart was dried up… but he came back! And she wasn't waiting! What she saw in his eyes was not emptiness, there was life in those once empty eyes. A life she always wanted to see… but why now? Why? Now of all times, she had no desire of falling in love again, at less not during these times. Kirara truly wanted more from that man then any that came her way. Far more than anyone in the world, she wanted him and only him… then why did she kick him out? Why did she slap him for being so close? Isn't that what she had always wanted? To have him come so close, to hold her, to kiss her lips and make her his?

But those were questions she didn't want to answer.

Her eyes were growing heavy, just as her body did, she wasn't even at her bed… kicking Kambei out took most of her strength, the pain in her hand from slapping him faded, but it was still red from the heat of contact. Instead of wasting more energy, Kirara rested against the door frame, closed her eyes and drifted into sleep…

**Sorry Kambei-sama I just had to do that xD a good slap in the face never REALLY hurts anybody. As for my reads I thank you if you fallow this story… hope you like it, as I said before im not much of a writer… in fact I wanted to do this story as a doujinshi (comic) my sister (the one who talked me into writing is) is NOW only asking me WHY I didn't do that… smart ass… *cough cough*… well what I told her was that I didn't have that kind of time seeing as im trying to finish 3 other doujins! Yeah 2 bleach and one samurai 7, guess I can try to make side stories for this one?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: now we get to me Tenshi Otori. I don't own samurai 7 I think we can all clarify that. Anf from chapter 10 im going to try to make longer chapters… agh… don't you just love bossy sister?**

Chapter 10: A dream, A memory, A broken promise.

The restlessness of the night stirred about with samurai, many of while walked along the walls of the village, others held their post at guard towers. The light of the full moon put everything into play, the stars twinkled with mischief as they showed overhead.

Kambei lead on the stone wall of Rikichi's home, he watched, studying every detail of the night. Oddly enough he felt the old feel of battle during the night, then during the day. Women and children were most likely back in their home, while their husbands and fellow men, looked on throughout the night, swords at the ready just as true samurai would.

"makes you wonder why we are even here doesn't it Kambei-dono?"

The older samurai smiled and he moved himself away from the cool stone wall to take a few step forward. Kambei then looked back at the person who had addressed him. "Somewhat Katsushiro," He watched as his former student walked down the step to stand next to him. "you've grown." He said.

Katsushiro nodded his head. "I've changed much over the years," was his reply. "I remember when we first met, I was just a kid without the slightest idea of what the battlefield was like. Then you can along."

Kambei smiled to himself. "I came, you followed." He said.

Katsushiro smiled along with his former teacher. Letting his hair falls to the side of his face. Both men looked on and watched. It seemed peaceful here, but they both knew that wasn't the case. Every breath they toked smelled and reeked with a scent all to formular … battle.

"and here I thought Kambei and I we're the only two allowed to remises about the past."

Katsushiro turned his head slightly, after all there was no threat. "Shichiroji-dono?"

"good look kid." Shichiroji ruffled the young man's long lose hair. "its as unkempt as Kambei-sama" he joked.

The said man chuckled. "I do tend to my hair you know."

"yeah once in awhile." Shichiro said.

"isn't that enough." Kambei asked know the answer he'd get.

"gross." Katsushiro, said with a laugh.

All three men laughed to themselves.

"years sure do go by."

"the sure do kid, they sure do…" Kambei's smiled faded a bit, after Shichiroji finished his sentence. "you alright Kambei-sama?"

"(sigh) great…"

"what is it?" Katsushiro asked.

The former leader looked pale. "its nothing I just think I forgot about something." He surged it off and the three went on about the Great war, the Nobuseri, and the battle with the capital. They all seemed like dreams, and dreams fade with time. the ones you want to keep the most, and the ones that stay never to be forgotten.

"hey you three over there."

"huh, Hetoshi-dono?" Katsushiro bowed his head, followed by the others.

"ha 'dono' huh?" the man with short blue-gray hair came into full view, sword at the ready. " I think you should all get your sleep,, tomorrow is big day."

"oh really, whats going on tomorrow might I ask?" Roji place his elbow and katsu's shoulder as he leaned forward.

Hetoshi walked closer, he wasn't as tall as Kambei, but he did see eye to eye with Katsushiro and Shichiroji. "well your newbies in this battle, but as veterans of the great war," he looked at Kambei and Shichiroji. "and the war with the capital," then his eyes fixed on all three. "I might as well tell you."

"what is it." Kambei held the voice of a commander, something Hetoshi knows to well.

"tomorrow at dawn, be ready at the front gate." That was all before he bowed and turned his back on them. " I hope you're ready for what your eyes are going to see." Then he was gone.

"ready for what." Heihachi and Gorobei came out of the house. "something wrong?" Rikichi followed and stopped by the door.

"na, it was just Hetoshi." Shichiroji pointed the way the said man left.

"oh really." Gorobei pushed Heihachi all the way down being careful not to let go of the wheelchair. "there is always more to every story." He said.

Shichiroji and Katsushiro walked over to the two. Kambei didn't move from his spot, keeping his backed turned as he looked pass the walls of the village… and for a moment he could of sworn he saw movement within the trees. "Rikichi,"

"yes, great Kambei?"

"where can we get lodging for the night?"

"well, many of the homes are already taken, and well…" he paused. " the only place is here if you all like."

"yeah why not I mean it cant be to bad, its just for the night." Heihachi said with a smile. "and the legs are starting to hurt."

"how are they hurting you didn't ever take one step." Gorobei joke, causing all of the to laugh.

"here will due, thank you Rikichi." Kambei bowed and entered the home, the others following in his place.

….

As far as dreams go, Kirara could have them for as long as she lived. After all she didn't get dreams like this… ever.

_Within the comfort of her dream Kirara felt the weight of someone. Her body moved in a slow rhythm… she melted agents every touch._

"_Kambei-sama…"_

As far as dreams go, Kirara would of wish they never came to mind.

"lady Kirara?" a gentle push from someone woke her up.

"A-amara-san."

Amara smiled at her, "seems you had a nice dream, think a certain samurai would be flattered, your just lucky it was me that showed up."

Kirara couldn't help but turn a bright red before quickly move her face from view. "it was nothing." Was her reply, but the quick movement caused more discomfort in her shoulder. "nnn-"

"well I'm not surprised you slept on the door frame, must have been awful."

"I'm ok there is nothing to worry about."

Amara nodded and got up to walk out the door. "get ready its almost morning." Kirara nodded before she too got up and began to dress.

As she tied the obi around her waist, her outfit was different form one she wore long ago. Long white sleeves, covered her arms. A full body royal blue kimono coved her, as she stood by the door.

"are you feeling better."

Kirara smiled. "Never better."

**Well there is chapter 10. I had writers block for a while now I know how people who write stories feel about them… they suck! Anyways ill post the next chapter soon… hopefully, rez life kinda suck when your only access to internet is either your crapy phone or wi-fi that is an hour away(nearest town) but I love it **

505 406 6252


End file.
